


Battle in the Sky

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Battle in the Sky

Angels young and Angels old,

see before them events unfold.

Flying from the darkest cracks

with crimson eyes and gnarled backs.

Soaring to meet them from above,

with feathered wings like a dove;

Angels and Demons alike will stare,

as their warriors fight in frosty air.

Dragons are the chosen one;

to lead the fight that has begun.

But who shall win we cannot know;

for as mortals watch the falling snow.

Angels watch their dragons fair,

fight the scaled ones in the air.

For as the snow that melts away;

both sides will fight from day to day.

 


End file.
